


by your side, forever.

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: in which a saesang follows wonwoo and hansol feels angry for once in a really long time.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234472
Kudos: 18





	by your side, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> based off how hansol barely gets angry and how carats joke that one day he will snap 😐

Hansol hates being angry. He hates the way his chest tightens and feels like it's on fire when rage consumes him. He hates yelling at hurting others feelings with his words. Anger makes him feel disgusting, the feeling his least favorite. So, he always tries to keep a calm head and not let anger get the best of him.

Hansol rarely gets angry, everyone who knows him knowing that fact. The members say they've seen him angry only a few times and that it's a surprise when something dies make him mad.

Ever since he started going out with Wonwoo, he hadn't even been angry at things that happened to himself. He had only been mad when things that inconvenienced Wonwoo happened or when he got a bit too jealous over who was touching Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo didn't mind it, not the type to get angry either and appreciated Hansol's jealousness. "Its weird to like you being jealous but I like it." He had said once when Hansol felt a bit bad about it when they first started dating and had kept it a secret from the other members. "Its normal and it's kinda cute. At least to me." 

Genuinely, the only thing that made him angry were saesangs. He couldn't help but hate them and what they did to him, to his members, to _Wonwoo._

So when Wonwoo came back to the dorms, frantic with tears in his eyes and security following even to their private floor, just in case, he felt overwhelming rage. 

Most of the members were collected on the sixth floor for a movie night, Wonwoo volunteering to grab snacks and beer for everyone on his way home from where he was visiting a fellow idol friend for his day off. 

Seungcheol noticed that everything was off and before the members could crowd the obviously distraught and overwhelmed Wonwoo, he shooed them off and let Hansol take Wonwoo to his room for privacy.

Hansol felt so hot with anger but he knew he had to keep calm. He didn't want to make his hyung feel any worse right now.

"Wonu hyung.. What happened? Are you okay? You don't have to tell me right now if you want to rest but you have to tell me and Seungcheol hyung at least when you feel a bit better. Okay?" Hansol said softly and slowly as he helped Wonwoo take off his coat when they got to Hansol's room.

Wonwoo sighed shakily, hastily wiping tears away. "Its okay.. I can talk about it."

Hansol grabbed Wonwoo's hand, squeezing it lightly as he led Wonwoo to the bed and the two of them sat down together on the edge.

"I was walking home after I got our snacks and I thought someone was following me. Turned out, there really was and it really shook me up. Its happened to me before but not when I was alone at night. My phone was close to dying as well so I could barely call security to come out. I was just so.. scared." He said shakily and his eyes glossed up with tears once more.

Hansol pulled Wonwoo into a hug, clenching his jaw. "You're okay now, Hyung." 

They eventually pulled away after a long, tight hug. 

"Do you wanna just lay in bed with me and watch a movie? I'll text Seungcheol hyung that you aren't feeling good. I wanna stay with you and make sure you're alright tonight. Is that fine with you?

"Of course, Hansollie. If you weren't going to say something, I was going to ask you to stay with me anyways..." Wonwoo said.

"I'll always stay with you, Hyung." Hansol said as he brushed Wonwoo's bangs out of his face.

"Now, let's start this movie night, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> ok soo hansol barely showed his anger but like whatever LMAO enjoy this


End file.
